The Legend of Zelda: The Lost Legend
by SaraKagamine
Summary: Las leyendas son relatos que nuestros mayores nos cuentan como entretenimiento o para explicar sucesos del pasado pero nunca son historias verdaderas. ¿Pero qué pasaría si hay una en concreto que sí es real?
1. Prólogo: I

**_The Legend of Zelda: The Lost Legend._**

Prólogo: I.

La noche era oscura y soplaba un viento helado que parecía provenir desde el mismísimo monte Lanayru donde él había ido a esquiar hace años con su familia. Las blancas paredes de su pequeña habitación parecían estar hechas de hielo y su cama era lo único parecido a la brisa del desierto Gerudo durante el día. Su cama parecía ser más bien para el tamaño de un minish ya que sus pies a veces se salían de ésta y a veces soñaba con tener una almohada fabricada por ornis a cambio de la que tenía que parecía ser comida de goron que otra cosa.

Pero a Link ciertamente es que poco le importaba todas esas cosas.

Tenía la desgracia de que su madre hubiese muerto de cáncer de mama y que su padre, para poder permitirse el tratamiento de su hermosa mujer, se viese obligado a unirse al ejército y perder la vida en el frente. A consecuencia de estos sucesos que marcaron mucho al joven de tan sólo doce años, él y su hermana menor se vieron obligados a mudarse con su abuela a un pequeño pueblo. Sus abuelos no tenían muy buena economía puesto que su abuelo solo albergaba una tienda de antigüedades y su abuela se dedicó toda su vida a ser ama de casa. Haciendo que Link tuviese que vivir en una pequeña casa que parecía que pronto iba a venirse abajo.

Al no poder conciliar el sueño, el hyliano decidió bajar a la cocina a por un vaso de leche caliente. La cocina era de esas antiguas cocinas que funcionaban con gas, pero por lo demás estaba muy bien. Sacó el cartón de leche lon lon que se encontraba dentro de la nevera. Lo vertió en su taza verde favorita y luego la metió en el microondas.

Mientras la taza daba vueltas y se calentaba en el aparato, Link decidió mirar el cielo nocturno por la ventana de la cocina. Una estrella fugaz apareció y lo único que pudo desear fue el saber de todo lo que estaba viviendo. Al pensar en lo que había pedido, se echó a reír puesto que una estrella nunca le diría una cosa así. Al escuchar el pitido del microondas, sacó la taza de él y subió escaleras arriba hacia su habitación mientras pensaba en que ojalá todos sus problemas se desvaneciesen con pedírselo a las estrellas fugaces.

La princesa Zelda no podía conciliar el sueño aquella noche de invierno. Últimamente tenía pesadillas que la consumían y hacían que despertase en una piscina de sudor, aunque curiosamente nunca recordaba de qué se trataban éstas.

Sin hacer mucho ruido, puesto que podía alertar a la guardia real, salió de su habitación y se encaminó a la biblioteca del palacio a buscar algún libro con el cual poder despejar su mente.

Abrió las enormes puertas de madera de roble y buscó algún libro viejo que la ayudase a dormir, pero grande fue su sorpresa encontrar en la mesa del lugar una vela y un libro abierto más o menos por la mitad.

La hyliana, confundida, se acercó cuidadosamente hacia la mesa y miró de reojo el libro asombrándose por su contenido.

Era un libro con tapa de cuero y sus hojas parecían ser de piel de cabra, con lo que antiguamente se fabricaban las hojas de los libros. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que su contenido estuviese escrito en hyliano antiguo, una lengua que ya poca gente conocía.

Se sentó en la silla y se dedicó a mirar de reojo las hojas, logrando reconocer alguna que otra palabra como "héroe", "princesa" y "espada".

¿Héroe, princesa y espada? Seguramente el libro se tratase del héroe de la antigüedad y el gran cataclismo de hace siglos.

Aburrida, cerró el libro y sopló la vela antes de bostezar y encaminarse hacia sus aposentos haciendo ningún ruido.

Sin sospechar de la persona que se escondía entre las sombras de la biblioteca real…


	2. Capítulo: I

_**Comentarios Iniciales:** Realmento no haber actualizado esta historia, pues he tenido varios problemas con el colegio y hasta hace poco salí de vacaciones. Aún así no he tenido una computadora para escribir así que esto lo escribo desde la app. Disculpen las molestias. Al no tener el separador en la app, los cambios de escena se realizarán con el siguiente ".u.u.u.u.u.". Sin más que añadir, disfruten._

.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.

 **Capítulo: I**

La princesa Zelda odiaba las mañanas.

No la malentiendan, no era de esas personas que odiaban las mañanas porque había que levantarse temprano y eso, las odiaba por el hecho de ir al salón real a desayunar.

Salió de la ducha ya con su uniforme puesto, que consistía en una falda gris que le causaba picazón junto con leotardos azul marino que le incomodaban, una camisa polo azul celeste y una chaqueta azul marino que le daba picazón. Salió de su habitación a paso ligero y no tardó en llegar al comedor real donde se encontró a su padre el rey tomando café mientras leía su periódico y a su madrastra comiendo en silencio.

Zelda suspiró y se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de aquella mujer, puesto que su presencia la ponía aparte de incómoda, histérica.

-Buenos días, Zelda.-dijo el rey levantando la vista del periódico y re acomodándose sus lentes.

-Buenos días.-murmuró la princesa mientras los sirvientes colocaban un plato de tostadas con jugo de naranja en frente de ella.

El rey Rhoam Bosphoramus era un hombre de unos cincuenta años un poco corpulento para su edad. Tenía barba y bigote blanco y su cabello corto blanco también debido a las canas. Tenía unas cuantas arrugas en la frente y por los ojos y sus manos eran el doble de grande de las princesas.

La princesa Zelda, una joven que acababa de cumplir hacía una semana diecisiete años, era más parecida a su difunta madre. Tenía el pelo rubio al igual que ella y esos ojos verde esmeralda. Sin embargo, había heredado las gruesas cejas de su padre haciendo que por las tontas "modas" y cánones de belleza se avergonzase un poco de ellas.

Mientras tanto, Cya De Loughrey era una ex súper modelo de unos veintidós años. Era una mujer con cabello platinado natural corto. Tenía una tez bronceada pues iba cada semana a sesiones de bronceado carísimas. Sus ojos eran de un color fucsia oscuro que parecían poder ver a través de tu alma. Su madrastra solía usar ropa muy escotada pues alegaba que tenía que lucir las "dos bendiciones" con las que las Diosas la habían premiado, algo muy tonto para Zelda a decir verdad.

-¿Cómo dormiste hoy princesa?-preguntó la reina con una falsa sonrisa, a lo cual no recibió comentario por parte de su hijastra.

-¡Zelda!-exclamó el rey furioso.-¡Contéstale a tu madre!

Zelda estaba cansada de la misma situación cada mañana. Normalmente ella pedía perdón pero ese día no había dormido bien por culpa de las pesadillas y lo último que necesitaba era que la molestasen más.

-No es mi madre.-dijo Zelda furiosa mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

La reina miró ofendida a su marido mientras éste gritaba el nombre de su hija, a lo que no recibía ninguna respuesta.

Zelda al llegar a su cuarto la cerró de un portazo para luego tirarse a la cama. ¿Qué fue lo que había pasado con su vida? Su madre murió cuando ella tenía diez años en un accidente automovilístico y eso la había dejado destrozada. A pesar de eso, supo superar la muerte de su madre y siguió su ejemplo para convertirse en una mujer fuerte y querida por todos los medios de comunicación, sus súbditos y por marcar la diferencia como alguien que puede.

Siempre creyó que su padre se quedaría viudo, pero enorme fue su sorpresa cuando hace un año él dijo que se casaría nuevamente. Zelda estaba en shock y aún más cuando conoció a su futura madrastra. Aquella súper modelo de veintidós años podría ser la hija de su padre cincuentón pero parecía que a nadie le importaba eso, incluso viendo a leguas que la mujer solo quería el dinero.

Zelda bufó solo con recordarlo y abrazó su almohada. Extrañaba a su madre con locura pues cpn ella aquí Zelda sabía que todo habría sido distinto, sin embargo sabía que las Diosas no le hacían la vida justa a nadie sin tener en cuenta el estatus social de la persona.

Sin ganas, se levantó de la cama y bajó escaleras abajo, donde vio a una mujer sheikah de unos treintaicinco años esperándola.

-Tu padre ya me contó lo de esta mañana.-dijo la mujer.

-No quiero hablar de ello, Impa.-murmuró la hyliana mientras salía del palacio junto con su nana.

Impa suspiró. Su protegida solía ser muy obstinada en cuanto a temas que involucrasen a su padre y a la actual reina.

-Mira, a mí tampoco me agrada Cya.-dijo Impa.

Ambas salieron del edificio donde había una limusina negra con las banderas del reino en la parte superior. El chofer rápidamente les abrió la puerta a ambas.

-Muchas gracias, Marcus.-dijo la princesa con una sonrisa sincera, haciendo que el chofer sonriese.

La sheikah y la hyliana entraron al auto, segundos después Marcus cerró la puerta de la zona de pasajeros y encendió el motor para conducir hacia la escuela privada a la que iba su alteza.

-Si no te agrada entonces no veo por qué la defiendes.-bufó Zelda mirando a su nana.

-Porque es la actual reina y la mujer de tu padre.-respondió Impa cruzándose de brazos.-Sabes que yo era buena amiga de Lady Diane y por eso me dejó a tu cuidado y después de haber estado con una mujer como ella no sé como tu padre se buscó a alguien como Cya, sin embargo ya no hay nada que hacer y por más que te moleste, debes ignorarlo.

Zelda suspiró, sabiendo que su nana tenía toda la razón del mundo aunque no quisiese admitirlo. No todo era culpa de Cya, es solo que Zelda no soportaba la idea de una mujer como ella casada de su padre.

-Si me permite decirlo, alteza.-dijo el chofer haciendo contacto visual por el retrovisor.-Su madre fue la mejor reina que hemos tenido y créame que el pueblo no la ha olvidado.

-Muchas gracias, Marcus.-dijo ella con una sonrisa, haciendo que su viejo chofer sonriese también con sus arrugados ojos.

No tardaron en llegar al colegio privado donde estudiaba la princesa. Se caracterizaba por ser un colegio internacional y moderno donde los niños aprendían varias artes y solo la crème de la crème estudiaba allí. Zelda suspiró mientras abría la puerta de la limusina y miraba su alrededor. El ambiente era el mismo del de todos los días y eso la agobiaba un poco pero no tenía ni voz ni voto en el tema.

-Gracias por traerme, Marcus.-dijo la princesa con una sonrisa.

-No hay de qué, alteza.-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.-Volveré a por usted a las cinco de la tarde.

Zelda sonrió y salió del vehículo con su mochila colgando de un hombro. Suspiró y volvió a poner su falsa y tranquila sonrisa que la caracterizaba desde que había llegado a ese colegio.

-¡Zelda!-escuchó detrás de ella y bufó internamente al saber de quién era esa voz.

Una chica de la misma edad que la princesa con cabello rubio y ojos azules se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Buenos días, Styla.-suspiró cansada la princesa sin corresponder el abrazo.

-¡No me escribiste durante todo el fin de semana!-reclamó la hija del famoso diseñador de modas.

-He estado ocupada.-se excusó la princesa mientras las dos entraban al edificio.

Aunque a Zelda a veces le fastidiaba la actitud de Styla, la chica obsesionada era su mejor amiga pues supo ver lo que había dentro de la princesa y no se acercó a ella por su título. Era raro que Zelda tuviese un amigo de verdad, así que cuando conoció a Styla y se convirtieron en mejores amigas sintió que podía compartir el peso de sus angustias con alguien que no fuese su nana Impa.

-Mi padre me llevó a un desfile de modas en Hytopia.-exclamó ella emocionada.-Fue increíble y muchos diseñadores amigos de mi padre dijeron que tenía cuerpo de modelo.

Zelda suspiró cansada, pues sabía que su amiga nunca cambiaría con respecto a la moda.

-Mejor entremos a clase, el timbre no ha de tardar en sonar y tengo que hacer la oración de la semana.

Styla asintió con una sonrisa y tomó a su amiga de la mano, entrando al edificio corriendo.

.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.

-¡Hermano!-exclamó una niña rubia de casi siete años.-¡Despierta!

Pero ni caso. Link se encontraba dormido y babeando la almohada debajo de todas aquellas sábanas de color verde.

Aryll se estaba impacientando. Sabía de sobra que su hermano era un dormilón que podía dormirse en cualquier sitio que encontrase, hasta se había quedado dormido una vez mientras estaba castigado fuera de clase. Ya cansada de tener que gritarle y sin ganas de quedarse afónica, se encaminó al baño con un vaso de agua y luego entró corriendo derramando el contenido del interior del vaso en la cara de su hermano mayor.

-¡Aryll!-exclamó el hyliano furioso levantándose de la cama.

La niña gritó corriendo por toda la casa yendo escaleras abajo donde se encontraban sus abuelos desayunando. La abuela se encontraba cocinando unas tortitas mientras su marido intentaba leer tranquilamente el periódico y tomar café a la vez.

-¡Abuela!-gritó Ayll mientras se escondía detrás de las faldas de su abuela.

En menos de cinco segundos apareció el adolescente furioso por haber sido despertado de esa cruel manera. Su cabello estaba mojado junto con su rostro y buscaba con la mirada a su pequeña hermana menor con las intenciones de matarla con un ataque de cosquillas.

-Siéntate hijo, en media hora debes ir a clase.-dijo el abuelo.

Link suspiró y se sentó en su sitio de siempre de aquella pequeña mesita redonda de madera. Su hermana no tardo en hacer lo mismo mientras hablaba de algún extraño sueño que tuvo donde estaba en la playa y unas gaviotas se robaban su emparedado de mantequilla de cacahuete con mermelada de fresa. Eso hizo sonreír a Link quien seguía medio dormido. Últimamente el había tenido sueños donde una chica rubia gritaba su nombre entre sollozos, pero no sabía quién era ni sabía por qué lloraba pues en su sueño no pasaba nada aparte de eso.

La abuela le dio a sus dos nietos un plato con dos tortitas y un vaso de leche a cada uno. Link no tardó en comerse todo aquello, pues él era siempre el glotón de la familia.

-Ya te he dicho que debes masticar bien la comida, jovencito.-dijo su abuela con los brazos cruzados mientras veía a su nieto tragarse todo el vaso de leche de un solo.-¡Link!

-¡Voy tarde a la escuela!-contestó el muchacho mientras corría escaleras arriba saltándose hasta tres escalones.

La abuela suspiró y miró a su linda nieta todavía desayunando y sonrió.

-Ese muchacho no tiene remedio.-añadió el abuelo mientras pasaba la página de su periódico.

Link salió rápidamente de su habitación ya vestido con unos vaqueros desgastados, una camiseta blanca y su típica chaqueta verde con gorrito.

-¡Aryll vámonos!-exclamó Link al ver a su hermana salir del baño del piso de abajo.

-Ya voy, ya voy.-suspiró la menor agarrando su mochila.

-No te has peinado, jovencito.-le reclamó su abuela.

Link suspiró y se miró en el pequeño espejo que había en el recibidor. Se lamió la palma de su mano para luego pasársela por el pelo. Abrió la puerta mientras agarraba su juego de llaves y colocaba su mochila en uno de sus hombros.

-¡Adiós los quiero mucho!-exclamó mientras salía corriendo con su hermana.

La abuela suspiró al ver a sus dos nietos salir por la puerta y al ver la puerta siendo azotada por el mayor al ir con prisa.

-Te lo dije, ese muchacho no tiene remedio.-volvió a decir su esposo mientras se levantaba de la mesa dispuesto a ir a trabajar. Ella solo suspiró rezándole a las Diosas que sus nietos tuviesen un buen día.

.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.

Link iba sentado en su vieja bicicleta de color verde pedaleando lo más rápido que podía mientras su hermana iba sentada en el manubrio. No tardaron más de dos minutos en llegar a la escuela pública que encontraba al centro de la ciudad de Ordón. Se bajó de la bicicleta y ayudó a bajar a su hermana, suspirando al ver que habían llegado antes de que el timbre tocase.

-Pórtate bien en clases, ¿sí?-dijo Link a lo que su hermana asintió.-Te quiero, moco.-le besó la frente a su pequeña hermana y ésta se fue corriendo al ver a una de sus amigas.

Link suspiró y ató su bicicleta con el candado a la barra de hierro del aparcamiento de bicicletas para que no se la robasen. Al acabar, suspiró y agarró su mochila para entrar al viejo edificio que apestaba a humedad.

-¡Link!

Link se dio la vuelta al escuchar ese grito y vio a su amigo Pipit junto con su novio Karane. El rubio sonrió al ver al moreno y a la pelirroja y ambos se acercaron a él.

-¡Pero qué ven mis ojos!-exclamó Karane sorprendida.-¡Link ha llegado a tiempo a clase!

-No digas eso Karane, Link sufre mucho cuando se separa de su novia la almohada.

La pareja empezó a reírse mientras el rubio suspiraba.

-No sé para qué los ayudé a salir juntos, mira como me fue.

-No seas así, hermano.-dijo Pipit revolviéndole el pelo a su amigo.-En el fondo nos adoras.

Link, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, se quitó la mano de su amigo de la cabeza y le sacó la lengua.

-Será mejor que entremos, no quiero que el guardia me deje afuera de nuevo.

Los tres rieron al recordar ese día en el que Link llegó un segundo después de que el guardia cerrase el portón, dejándole fuera y haciendo que el rubio gritase. Karane tuvo que distraer al guardia mientras Pipit intentaba quitarle las llaves para que al final el viejo hombre les descubriese y les echase una fuerte regañada a los tres jóvenes.

Los tres entraron al edificio donde lo único que se podían ver eran a adolescentes En plena pubertad dejándose llevar por sus hormonas o por la estupidez que había en sus cerebros, lo primero que pasase.

Pipit esnifó fuertemente y miró a sus dos amigos.

-¿Oléis eso?-preguntó y tanto Karane como Link negaron.-Es el olor a sobaco apestoso junto con el olor a humedad de que el techo se va a caer.

Los tres soltaron una leve carcajada atrayendo la mirada de algunos de sus compañeros que los quedaron viendo raro. Los tres siguieron avanzando por el pasillo hasta que Link se chocó con alguien más alto y corpulento que él. Al ver quién era, bufó y se propuso a seguir por su camino.

-¡Enclenque!-exclamó Groose.

-No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, Groose.-suspiró Link.-Así que si me disculpas…

Lo último que Link escuchó fue el sonido de su cabeza chocar contra uno de los casilleros del pasillo.

Y así era como empezaba el día para Link. Suerte para él, le era fácil escabullirse de situaciones así y no tardó en plantarle un puñetazo en el estómago al mayor. No le gustaba la violencia física, pero solo así se aseguraba de que Groose le dejase tranquilo el resto del día.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Karane asustada al ver a su amigo.

-Sí.-respondió él con una pequeña sonrisa.-Vayamos a clase, no tengo ganas de seguir aquí.

Karane y Pipit asintieron y los tres siguieron caminando hacia sus respectivas clases, hablando de cosas mundanas sin importancia. Link se sentó en una mesa al fondo de la clase mientras miraba por la ventana y Karane y Pipit hablaban de lo que podían hacer esa tarde.

-¿Por qué no te vienes Link?-preguntó Karane con una sonrisa.

-Ya cometí ese error una vez.-dijo Link.-Y no quiero volver a ser la tercera rueda así que no gracias.

Karane hizo un leve puchero aburrida y después de tirarle una bolita de papel a su amigo, que se quejó y le dedicó una mirada asesina, siguió platicando con su novio.

.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.

 ** _Comentarios_** ** _Finales:_** _¿Cómo creen que se conocerán Zelda y Link y sabrán su destino? Misterio~_

 _A pesar de que parece que a Zelda no le agrada Styla, la quiere mucho por las razones que dije antes. Sin embargo, le molesta que piensa siempre en la moda y no se de cuenta de las cosas que de verdad importan._

 _La trama, a pesar de que menciono a Aryll y a la abuela de Link, transcurre en la rama del héroe ha triunfado, esto es por si las dudas._

 _Bueno sin nada más que añadir, les invito a dejar un review, darle a favorite a follow._

 _¡Que la Trifuerza les acompañe!_


	3. Capítulo: II

**_Comentarios Iniciales:_** _¡Lamento mucho la tardanza! He estado con varios exámenes, en realidad ahora mismo debería estar estudiando economía... Pero ahora ya tengo mi computadora y aprovecharé para actualizar todo lo que pueda de manera correcta. Sin más dilación, espero que les guste el capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo: II**

No recordaba cómo había llegado a esa situación, mucho menos en dónde estaba.

Volteó la vista y no veía nada a poco más de tres metros. En frente suya había un charco de agua y se agachó para apreciar un poco su rostro.

Llevaba unos vaqueros negros rotos por las rodillas, unas botas militares del mismo color y una camisa blanca cubierta de sangre. No era algo que ella vistiese, pero lo que más le desconcertó fue la sangre en su ropa haciéndola gritar horrorizada. Se buscó alguna herida en su cuerpo pero no encontró ninguna. Tardó en fijarse que llevaba una sudadera verde manchada de aquel líquido rojizo. Aunque pareciese extraño, esa sudadera le brindaba calor y protección, haciéndola sentir levemente segura aunque tenía cierta preocupación por el dueño de esta aunque no supiese quién era.

El charco de agua donde estaba viendo su reflejo empezó a crear pequeñas ondas por las gotas de agua que caían en él. Zelda, al ver caer la lluvia, se colocó la capucha verde en la cabeza y corrió lo más rápido que pudo aunque no supiese a donde sus pies la dirigían. Todo seguía negro a su alrededor, aunque mientras más corría más se acercaba a una pequeña luz y al estar a menos de tres metros pudo observar a un chico tirado en el suelo con un gran charco de sangre debajo suya.

-¡Link!-exclamó, mientras iba corriendo hacia el chico.

Un momento, pensó la princesa mientras seguía corriendo sin querer. ¿Link? ¿Quién era él y por qué había gritado su nombre? ¿Por qué estaba en el suelo con sangre? ¿Por qué ella estaba en esa situación? ¿Y si la sangre que llevaba encima era de él?

Inconscientemente, como si fuese que ella no estuviese controlando su cuerpo, se hincó al lado del joven mientras colocaba la cabeza de este en sus rodillas. Era el joven más atractivo que había visto en su vida, rubio, bien marcado, parecía transmitir valor… y su corazón no podía evitar ir a mil por hora, aunque fue cuestión de segundos el mirar la escena horrorizada y gritar sin control.

Tardó en percatarse que en el brazo derecho el chico tenía un escudo de hierro con la Trifuerza y en el brazo contrario tenía una espada con el mango azul y que parecía que su filo perdía luz con cada segundo. Ambos objetos le sonaban de antes pero no podía si quiera recordar nada apenas.

El joven tosió un poco de sangre al escuchar los gritos de la rubia y levemente, como si le costase, abrió los ojos.

-Me alegro que estés bien…-murmuró con dificultad mientras se reincorporaba con cierta dificultad y volvía a toser sangre.

Zelda seguía mirando aquella escena horrorizada. No comprendía bien qué estaba pasando pero sentía toda su alma desgarrarse al ver a aquél chico en ese estado. Estaba congelada, no se podía mover, solo ver a aquél joven desangrándose por el costado y toser toda esa sangre.

El joven acarició la mejilla de la princesa y Zelda pudo notar lo fría que estaba su mano y lo pálida que se estaba convirtiendo.

-No dejes que se haga con la Trifue…-murmuró mientras un ataque de tos le invadiese.

Zelda miraba como el chico tosía y las gotas de lluvia caían por sus mejillas limpiando aquella sangre que se había pegado en su bello rostro. Poco a poco el hyliano dejó de toser y sus pupilas se dilataron mientras miraban hacia el cielo, dando a entender que él se había ido al reino de las Diosas.

Zelda miró a aquél joven muerto en sus brazos y de sus ojos empezaron a salir lágrimas a montones mientras solo era capaz de gritar "No" por la pérdida de aquella persona.

* * *

Se levantó agitada. Estaba empapada de sudor y su corazón no paraba de ir a mil por hora. Era la primera vez que recordaba la pesadilla desde que la atormentaba y se encontraba asustada. Se había sentido tan real, incluso más que un sueño una premonición. Rápidamente se acercó a la mesa que estaba al lado derecho de su cama donde encontró un jarrón con agua y un vaso. Se sirvió un poco de agua y la bebió en un vano intento de tranquilizarse. Pensó en aquel chico de su sueño, el chico que murió en sus brazos y no podía sacárselo de la mente. Fue entonces cuando recordó las palabras que él le había murmurado.

"No dejes que se haga con la Trifue…"

¿Qué era la Trifue lo que sea? Pensó durante unos segundos y fue que al ver el techo pudo entender a qué se podría referir el hyliano.

¿La Trifuerza? ¿Aquella reliquia sagrada mitológica con la que se había fundado Hyrule?

A cualquiera le podría haber parecido una tontería, o incluso decir que la princesa había perdido la cordura. Pero había algo en su interior que no la hacía evitar pensar que a lo mejor la Trifuerza tendría que ver con aquel sueño espantoso.

Se apresuró hasta la biblioteca real a paso lento con cuidado de no alertar a ningún guardia. Se adentró en el gran recinto lleno de libros y caminó rápidamente hacia la parte de la biblioteca con libros escritos en hyliano antiguo. Se alarmó al ver de nuevo que había una vela encendida, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que había más montañas de libros escritos en hyliano antiguo. Se acercó lentamente y se sentó mirando uno a uno los manuscritos entendiendo levemente el contenido de cada uno. Todos diciendo básicamente lo mismo, la reliquia sagrada se formó cuando las tres Diosas subieron al cielo y que solo sus elegidos tenían derecho a reclamar un deseo.

Bostezó levemente y siguió pasando uno a uno los manuscritos hasta llegar al último. La diferencia a aquellos es que no tenía nada escrito. Solo era un dibujo enorme de la reliquia donde aparte de eso se encontraba en cada extremo del triángulo un dibujo de su respectiva Diosa y luego un dibujo del respectivo elegido de aquél fragmento. No podía evitar mirar a la elegida del fragmento de la sabiduría, que se contaba en la leyenda que se pasaba en el seno de la familia real, tocó la representación de la reliquia dibujada en aquél pergamino y un dolor intenso empezó a recorrer por su mano derecha.

Unas líneas doradas empezaron a aparecer en su mano, formando un triángulo grande que estaba dividido en tres partes justo al igual que en la Trifuerza. El pequeño triángulo de la derecha empezó a brillar más fuerte que los otros dos.

La princesa gritaba de dolor mientras se apretaba fuertemente la mano, era el peor dolor que había sentido físicamente jamás y lágrimas caían por sus ojos. Fue entonces que las luces dejaron de iluminarse y ella cayó desmayada al suelo, quedando en su mano derecha el emblema de la familia real como si de un tatuaje se tratase.

El cuerpo de la joven estaba tirado en la parte antigua de la biblioteca, mientras que una figura alta y femenina miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa todo desde unas estanterías detrás de ella.

* * *

 ** _Comentarios finales:_** _En este capítulo he querido narrar parte de los sueños, mejor dicho premoniciones, de Zelda. Ahora, si no han entendido la última parte del capítulo, solo les puedo decir que Zelda SÍ poseía desde un principio el fragmento, pero no tenía la marca en su mano._

 _Espero que haya sido de su agrado y lamento lo corto que ha sido, el próximo tendrá más contenido._

 _Sin más que añadir, espero que dejen sus reviews, le den a favorite y a follow._

 _¡Qué la Trifuerza les acompañe!_


	4. Capítulo: III

**_Comentarios Iniciales:_** _Lamento mucho la tardanza… He tenido varios problemas personales, como poca imaginación y problemas en los estudios por lo que se me hacía imposible actualizar, aunque tuviese ganas. Sin más dilación, les dejo el capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo: III**

 _Princesa Zelda, rencarnación de la diosa Hylia…_

 _Ha llegado la hora de tu despertar._

 _Más no temáis, princesa, pues no estaréis sola._

 _Vuestro elegido, el joven con ojos de una bestia orgullosa y cuya alma rebosa de un valor infinito estará allí para ayudaros._

 _Y juntos, cumpliréis vuestra misión._

* * *

La princesa despertó esa mañana en su cama, alrededor de un mar de sudor.

Estaba confundida, hasta donde podía recordar la noche anterior ella se había ido a la biblioteca real y luego de desmayarse por aquél agudo dolor que recorrió sobre su mano derecha, no recordaba nada más. Zelda, al recordar, el dolor la noche anterior en su mano, rápidamente la sacó de debajo de las sábanas para encontrarse un guante blanco en su mano derecha. Confundida, estuvo a punto de quitarse aquel guante blanco de seda, pero más grande fue su sorpresa cuando su nana Impa, la sheikah, impidió eso en cuestión de segundos al colocar su mano sobre la de Zelda.

-No lo hagas. -dijo Impa mientras la miraba a los ojos con una mirada seria. -No debes dejar que nadie vea esto, ¿entiendes? -Zelda asintió e Impa relajó levemente la mirada sobre su protegida. -Bien, hablaremos sobre este asunto cuando vuelvas de clase.

Impa salió de la habitación de la princesa, dejándola más confundida que antes, pero con un leve alivio al saber que había sido ella quien la había encontrado en la biblioteca en vez de algún guardia, soldado, su padre o incluso su madrastra. Suspiró levemente y se levantó de la cama para tomar su uniforme de su colegio que estaba encima de su cama que previamente alguna doncella habría sacado. Se vistió tranquilamente mientras tarareaba aquella nana que su madre e Impa solían cantarle y en serenidad se cepilló su cabello, algo que le encantaba hacer ella sola pues le daba una paz inimaginable. Al terminar, abrió la puerta de su habitación con su mano derecha aun cubierta por aquel guante, lo miró de reojo y con paso decidido y haciéndole caso a su nana, fue firme hacia el comedor real y fingió que todo era un día normal y corriente.

* * *

Link se encontraba dormido en su clase de Historia mientras su profesor explicaba la historia de la fundación del reino de Hyrule. No había podido dormir bien debido a aquella voz que lo perseguía en sus sueños. Sus amigos, Pipit y Karane, se turnaban para intentar hacer que el rubio hyliano se despertase sin éxito alguno.

-¡Link!-exclamó el maestro Buhel tirándole un trozo de tiza al mencionado, quien rápidamente se despertó.

Mientras toda la clase reía por tal acción, Link despertaba dando casi un brinco al sentir la tiza rozarle. Los demás profesores podían hasta ignorar cuando algún alumno se durmiese en clase, ¿pero Buhel? Buhel era capaz de asesinar a cualquiera, sobre todo si de su protegido se tratase.

Pipit no podía evitar reír con la típica escena de todos los días mientras que su novia Karane murmuraba un ligero "idiota". ¿Para qué tener amigos si tenías a Pipit y Karane? Se solía preguntar Link. Apostaba que eran más idiotas que el trío ese de aquella saga de libros del niño mago que su hermana adoraba leer repetidas veces.

-Antes de acabar, he de dar un anuncio. -dijo Buhel acercándose al escritorio y sacando un bulto de hojas de papel de su maletín. – En dos semanas iremos de excursión a la capital por el festival de las Diosas, donde por primera vez nuestra querida princesa dará su primer discurso ante el pueblo como se acostumbra desde hace siglos. Creemos que así conoceréis mejor las leyendas de Hyrule tanto su mitología como religiones, así que la asistencia es obligatoria. ¿Alguna pregunta?-preguntó el maestro y suspiró cansado al ver la mano de cierto alumno alzarse.-¿Si, Groose?

-¿Y los pobretones holgazanes como Link pueden costearse un viaje así?-preguntó en tono de burla el pelirrojo, haciendo que el resto de sus amigos riesen junto con él.

Link rodó los ojos al escucharlo. No era la primera vez ni la última que sacaban a flote su situación económica solo para burlarse de él. Pipit tuvo que detener a su novia para que esta no saltase las mesas y se tirase encima de Groose para matarlo de una vez por todas. Buhel por su parte suspiró y empezó a repartir las hojas.

-Es gratificante que empieces a preocuparte por tus compañeros, Groose.-dijo el maestro acercándose a la mesa del recién nombrado.-Pero no te preocupes por Link, ese es un asunto a tratar con la dirección.

Después de recibir todos los alumnos la autorización para la excursión, el timbre sonó dando por fin el término de la jornada. Link se levantó de su silla y con desgano empezó a empacar sus cosas mientras sus dos amigos lo esperaban fuera del salón.

-No te dejes intimidar por Groose, Link.-dijo Buhel acercándose al menor.-Recuerda que él es solo un cobarde en cuanto a todo se refiere.

-Un cobarde adinerado.-bufó Link molesto.-No lo he visto trabajar en su vida.

-No hay mejor satisfacción que ganar tu propio dinero, ¿no crees?

Link suspiró cansado y se encaminó al parqueo de bicicletas junto con sus amigos, donde Aryll ya se encontraba esperándolo como todos los días.

-¡Link!-exclamó la pequeña haciendo un puchero.-¡Llegas tarde!

-Aryll tiene razón.-dijo Pipit mientras miraba hacia la calle.-El autobús ya se va, tenemos que irnos.

Link asintió mientras veía a sus dos amigos correr hacia la parada de autobús. Después de acomodar su mochila y la de Aryll y sentarse él en la bici, ayudó a Aryll a sentarse y empezó a pedalear hasta su casa mientras escuchaba los gritos de su hermana acerca de que su mejor amiga acababa de conseguirse novio o algo por el estilo.

* * *

 _Despierta, oh héroe cuya alma rebosa de valor y ojos son los de una fiera llena de orgullo._

 _Vuestra misión ha de empezar ya._

 _La princesa del destino ya ha despertado._

 _Valiente héroe, salvad a Hyrule y a su gente._

 _Salvad a la Trifuerza._

 _Buscad la Espada Destructura del Mal y con ella proteged a la reencarnación de la Diosa para que el bien vuelva a triunfar._

Y se despertó, cuando sintió su teléfono estamparse contra su cara después de quedarse viendo hasta las cuatro de la madrugada "Juego de las Diosas".

Se incorporó para sentarse en su cama, se frotó levemente su nariz y trató de recordar aquellas palabras que sonaron en su cabeza mientras dormía.

Tampoco les prestó demasiada atención, llevaba viendo la última temporada de aquella serie toda la noche y simplemente le atribuyó a eso.

La serie era una copia de la leyenda. Donde todo el mundo luchaba por el trono con estatuas de las tres diosas sobre él. Aunque la batalla consistía sobretodo en impedir que el maligno llegase al trono y lo usurpase, mientras que el "héroe" y la princesa se la pasaban teniendo sexo en todos los capítulos.

¿De verdad a ese sujeto se le podía considerar un héroe? Ja. Buen chiste.

Un héroe no debía ser el típico hombre con estereotipo de belleza que mata monstruos y no le teme a nada. Un héroe tenía que ser más que eso, ¿no? Una persona que a pesar de todos los problemas a los que se enfrentase, tuviese el valor para encararlos. Una persona que a pesar de tener miedo a las circunstancias que lo rodeasen, tuviese el valor suficiente para vencer esos miedos. Una persona que ayuda a los demás sin recibir algo a cambio ni por quedar bien delante de las cámaras o alguien como aquella gente famosa que salía en televisión. Un héroe, para Link, era alguien que no existía ni en la más viejas de las leyendas.

-Solo pienso en estupideces.-murmuró el hyliano mientras apagaba su teléfono y miraba el techo de su habitación siendo alumbrado por la luz de la blanquecina luna.

Sin embargo, aquél sueño o mejor dicho aquella voz, no paraba de seguirlo. Ya no era solo en sus pesadillas, si no también cuando se encontraba ensimismado en sus pensamientos durante el día tanto en clase como en la tienda de su abuelo mientras ayudaba en ella. Incluso, cuando parpadeaba sentía mirar la espalda de una chica hyliana como él de cabello rubio. Y lo más raro de todo era que incluso a veces podía sentir un leve picor en su mano izquierda pero no era un picor en la piel, era más bien como… ¿interno? Link no sabía poder describirlo.

Se levantó de la cama mientras empujaba sus sábanas como si estas le ardiesen y quemasen su piel. Se sentía acalorado y hasta sudando una especie de sudor frio con solo pensar en todo aquello que le estaba pasando. Corrió escaleras abajo en un vano intento de no hacer ningún ruido que despertase a los otros tres habitantes de aquella casa. Corrió a la cocina y se sorprendió al ver la luz encendida desde el pasillo. Desconfiado, pues juraría que nadie podía estar despierto, agarró un bate de béisbol que se encontraba tirado en el suelo y lentamente caminó hacia la cocina. Entró dando una patada y al hacerlo, suspiró cansado y dejó el bate en el suelo.

-Aryll.-dijo el mayor mientras se frotaba la cara.-¿Qué haces despierta?

Aryll se encontraba haciendo emparedados de mermelada de fresa con crema de cacahuate y se sintió avergonzada cuando su hermano la pilló infraganti. Aun así, sonrió y señaló uno de los emparedados a medio preparar.

-¡Son para ti, hermano!-exclamó con una tierna sonrisa la niña, haciendo que Link sonriese con ternura y acariciase la cabeza de su hermana.-Supuse que mañana en tu viaje a la capital estarías cansado y hambriento, así que pensé en prepararte unos emparedados para el camino.

Link rió levemente, aún más al notar el montón de platos y cuchillos que se encontraban esparcidos por la cocina en el intento de su hermana de "cocinar".

-Gracias, Aryll.-dijo Link mientras abrazaba a su hermana, quien gritaba que la soltase o explotaría.-Pero no tenías por qué preocuparte, solo estaré una noche fuera.

Aryll suspiró y miró cabizbaja el suelo, haciendo que Link se preocupase y se agachase para quedar a la misma altura de la pequeña hyliana.

-Desde que mamá y papá murieron nunca me has dejado sola…-murmuró la pequeña mientras sorbía la nariz para que los mocos no empezasen a caer.-Y no quiero que te vayas, me sentiré sola como entonces.

Link rápidamente abrazó a su hermana mientras acariciaba su pelo en un fallido intento de hacerla sentir segura.

-Solo es por una cosa de la escuela, volveré lo antes posible y así nunca tendrás que estar sola.-murmuró Link aparentando ser fuerte.-Mamá y papá ya no estarán aquí, pero aún nos tenemos el uno al otro y además tienes que ser una niña fuerte para cuidar de los abuelos mientras no esté, ¿no crees?-la niña lo pensó durante unos segundos para luego asentir y ser abrazada por su hermano.-De acuerdo, así que ahora no me llores y preparemos más emparedados para comer ahorita sin que los abuelos se enteren, ¿qué te parece?

Aryll asintió mientras reía y ambos, entre bromas y risas, lograron hacer más emparedados sin saber que serían los últimos en un largo tiempo.

* * *

La princesa se encontraba caminando alrededor de su alcoba en círculos mientras repetía una y otra vez el mismo discurso que había escrito, con el cual se la daría a conocer oficialmente como la sucesora al trono de Hyrule ante los medios de comunicación.

-La Diosa Hylia, protectora de la Trifuerza, luchó contra un gran mal que amenazaba con destruir el mundo entero.-recitaba la princesa mientras seguía caminando de un lado para otro.- Hylia combatió las fuerzas malignas oscuras, y finalmente logró sellar el poder maligno así logrando que la leyenda de la diosa se transmitiese de generación en generación entre los seres humanos. Hoy, en Hyrule conmemoramos el día en el que las leyendas que todos conocemos y amamos cobran vida, desde la leyenda de la Diosa que nos guía, la Trifuerza, hasta la del héroe que lucha en contra del malvado.-de repente, Zelda se quedó parada en medio de la habitación mientras intentaba recordar lo siguiente.

-Las leyendas son parte de nuestro pasado, presente y futuro pues nos hacen ser un pueblo orgulloso como lo es Hyrule.-bostezó Styla, quien se encontraba acostaba en la cama de la heredera al trono.-Te lo sabes perfectamente, ¿no podemos ir ya a dormir?

Zelda suspiró entre cansada y molesta y se acercó a la cama a quitarle de las manos a la hija del diseñador más famoso de Hytopia su discurso de entre las manos.

-No puedo.-murmuró la princesa releyendo el discurso que había escrito con anterioridad.-Ando muy distraída y no me puedo concentrar, además es un día muy importante. Si tanto quieres dormir, puedes dormirte primero.

Styla hizo un leve puchero. Se acomodó su camisón de seda rosa y se colocó su mascarilla para los ojos mientras se acostaba en la cama y rodaba por toda ella.

-Mientras más pienses en el dichoso discurso, más vas a pensar en que no te lo sabes.-dijo la hytopiana.-¡Y si estás dando vueltas por toda la habitación no puedo dormir por lo cual interrumpes mi sueño de belleza!

Zelda, cogió molesta uno de los cojines esparcidos por el suelo y se lo tiró a su amiga quien al sentirlo gritó.

-¡Te invité porque querías ver una fiesta real y ayudarme con la fiesta!

-¡Pero no me imaginé que sería tanto trabajo!-exclamó la hytopiana llorando.

Mientras ambas adolescentes gritaban y lloraban, las puertas se abrieron de par en par dejando ver a una mujer sheikah de mediana edad molesta como si la vena de su frente fuese a estallar en cualquier segundo.

-¡Si no se callan las dos y se van a dormir yo misma les daré buenas razones para llorar!-gritó molesta, haciendo que ambas adolescentes gritasen del miedo.

-¡Impa me da mucho miedo!-gritó Styla mientras se escondía debajo de las sábanas.

Zelda suspiró y miró de nuevo el discurso.

-¿Problemas con el discurso?-preguntó Impa hacia su protegida, a lo cual esta asintió.-No te atormentes con ello, te saldrá bien.

-No es el discurso en sí lo que me atormenta.-respondió Zelda sentándose en un sofá con su nana.-El problema es que, con todo lo que me está pasando que parece irreal, no me concentro.

Impa suspiró para ver de reojo la mano derecha de su protegida.

-¿Ha brillado?-preguntó a lo que Zelda negó con la cabeza.

-Solo me ha dado una leve picazón, pero nada más-respondió.-Pero las pesadillas son más frecuentes y siento que algo grande se aproxima en Hyrule, pero no entiendo nada.

Impa suspiró y abrazó a la princesa quien soltaba lágrimas por su impotencia y nerviosismo.

-En cuanto acabe toda la ceremonia, te prometo que te lo explicaré todo de forma entendible, aunque no sé si me creerás.-dijo Impa levantándose del sofá y encaminándose hacia la puerta.-Ahora quiero que descanses, ¿sí? Y no quiero verlas a las dos hablando de estupideces hasta el amanecer, mañana es un día importante.

Zelda asintió mientras veía a Impa salir de su cuarto y apagar la luz. Se encaminó hacia su cama y se acostó al lado de Styla quien ya dormía hasta roncando debajo de las mantas y después de colocárselas encima, miró hacia la ventana donde la luna parecía observarla y después de mucho tiempo deseó para que la calma volviese a su corazón.

Sin saber que el día siguiente su destino empezaría.

* * *

 _ **Comentarios finales:**_ _Wow... Siento que ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que estuve aquí y en parte me siento culpable. Ha sido un año escolar difícil aunque también en lo personal. Lo siento._

 _Jugando al Twilight Princess después de casi un año sin haber tocado mi Wii, me entró una corriente de inspiración y simplemente pensé en que era una lástima que no hubiesen más fanfics de AU donde fuese mundo moderno y la leyenda resurgiese porque pienso que es un tema muy interesante y la verdad es que me facina._

 _Así que, por fin les traje la siguiente parte, y para el próximo Link y Zelda se verán por primera vez aunque siendo sincera tengo planeado en mi cabeza todo lo siguiente menos el encuentro._

 _Sin más que añadir espero que les haya gustado y no olviden darle a favorite, follow y like a esta historia._

 _¡Que la Trifuerza les acompañe!_


End file.
